Super Feline Simba
by SSJ Dino Tamer
Summary: Scar Returns as a clone created by Mandark and will be the strongest opponent the Z-fighters and Garfield have ever fought against
1. Chapter 1: A Royal meeting

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 1: A royal meeting  
  
It's a beautiful day on the savannah near Pride Rock and Dexter, DeeDee and their parents were on an African Safari camping trip along with Garfield, Jon and Odie.  
  
DeeDee: Isn't it beautiful here, Dexter?  
  
Dexter: It sure is, DeeDee. For a scientist like me, the African savannah is a wonder of nature.  
  
DeeDee: Mom! Dad! Dexter, Garfield, Odie and I are going on a stroll.  
  
Mom: Okay! Just be careful and stay away from any wild animals!  
  
Dexter: We will!  
  
Jon: And don't try to steal food from the lions, Garfield!  
  
Garfield: I will!  
  
Shortly after departure, our friends see Pride Rock.  
  
DeeDee: Hey guys! Look at that! Doesn't that rock look familiar?  
  
Odie: Arf?  
  
Garfield: I think she's right! That's Pride Rock from The Lion King!  
  
Dexter: Have you been watching that movie for too many times?  
  
DeeDee: Don't you think it looks like Pride Rock to you?  
  
Dexter: Now you mention it, I think it does. Let's check it out!  
  
DeeDee: Didn't Mom told us to stay away from any wild animals?  
  
Dexter: And missing an opportunity to study a genuine lion pride? I don't think so!  
  
So Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield and Odie slowly approached Pride Rock, but what they didn't know was that Zazu was on the look out and he spotted the group and flew straight for Pride Rock. Once arrived, Zazu was completely exhausted when Simba rushed to the tired Hornbill.  
  
Simba: What's wrong, Zazu?  
  
Zazu: I've spotted four strangers in The Pride-lands.  
  
Simba: Strangers? Are they Hyena's?  
  
Zazu: No Sire! It's a group containing two young humans, a dog with an oversized tongue and a fat orange cat.  
  
Simba: Keep an eye on them, Zazu. And warn me in case their coming too close to the pride.  
  
Zazu: I will, Sire!  
  
So Zazu is keeping an eye for the group. But what Zazu didn't know was that there was a more sinister character sneaking near Pride Rock. He's getting close to the spot where Scar was killed by the Hyena's during the battle for Pride Rock. You may recognize the character as Dexter's arch-nemesis Mandark.  
  
Mandark: It looks like Scar died on this spot, but where are his remains?  
  
Soon after that, Mandark discovers the mutilated skeletal remains of the evil lion.  
  
Mandark: Hmmm. That skeleton is in quit a terrible state, but fortunately one of its bones looks good enough to extract the DNA I need for my murky scheme.  
  
Then suddenly, Mandark is noticed by Nala, who sees Mandark as a threat to the pride.  
  
Nala: Grrrrr!  
  
Mandark: Nice Kitty, Good Kitty! Aaaah!  
  
Nala tries to catch Mandark, but the evil boy-genius manages to get away with one of Scar's bones. Then she returned to the pride.  
  
Simba: What's wrong, Nala?  
  
Nala: Some human got too close to Pride Rock, but when I tried to stop him, he fled and took something from the spot where Scar was killed.  
  
Then suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa came running towards Simba.  
  
Timon: Simba! There a group of strangers heading for Pride Rock!  
  
Pumbaa: And stranger is an understatement. These guys don't look like their from around here.  
  
Simba: Timon. Pumbaa. Nala. You stay here. I'll check it out.  
  
It didn't take Simba a long time to find Dexter and the gang. Dexter: Look at that! A beautiful specimen of a Panthera Leo, also known as the African Lion.  
  
Garfield: I think we should go now. It looks like were in his territory.  
  
DeeDee: You're right about that, Garfield.  
  
But before they could escape, Simba manages to stop Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield and Odie.  
  
Simba: What are you doing here? Don't you see you're trespassing?  
  
Garfield: We're sorry, your majesty.  
  
Dexter: What are you doing, Garfield?  
  
Garfield: Don't you know that the Lion is also known as the king of beasts?  
  
Dexter: (Slap!) Oh yeah.  
  
DeeDee: We never meant to trespass. We mean no harm.  
  
Simba: I'm not sure to trust you. Maybe Rafiki should take a look at you.  
  
DeeDee: Rafiki? If you know that wise monkey, then you must be Simba.  
  
Simba: How do you know my name?  
  
DeeDee: Let's say I've got my ways.  
  
Only a few minutes later, Rafiki appeared on the scene.  
  
Rafiki: You called for me, Simba?  
  
Simba: Yes I did. I want you to find out if these strangers can be trusted.  
  
Rafiki: I'll see what I can do.  
  
Then Rafiki lays his hand on Dexter's, DeeDee's, Garfield's and eventually Odie's head. Rafiki performed this trick to read the gangs mind. After this strange ritual, Rafiki is about to tell Simba what he saw in the minds of the gang.  
  
Will Rafiki's message be good news for Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield and Odie? Or will they be dead meat? See it in the next episode of Super Feline Simba!  
  
P.S.: There are supposed to be characters from Dragonball Z in it, but they will come later in the story. 


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 2: New friends  
  
In the previous episode of Super Feline Simba, we left our gang in the African Savannah when they were under siege by Simba. When Simba called for Rafiki, Rafiki immediately read the minds of Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield and Odie. Then Rafiki was about to tell if Simba can trust the gang.  
  
Rafiki: Simba. I've read the minds of the strangers, and they were telling the truth of their intentions.  
  
Simba: Well that's a relieve. Hey guys! Why don't you come with me to Pride Rock?  
  
DeeDee: We would like that, Simba.  
  
And after a ten minute walk, they arrived at Pride Rock. Then suddenly Nala came running to Simba and tries to scare away Dexter and Co. but Simba told her to trust them.  
  
Nala: I'm sorry about that, guys. Let me introduce myself; my name is Nala.  
  
Garfield: Apologies accepted. My name is Garfield and this dog next to me is Odie.  
  
Dexter: I'm Dexter.  
  
DeeDee: And I'm DeeDee. Nice to meet you. But I just wanted to know why you were about to attack us?  
  
Nala: Because there was another human near Pride Rock. He was walking on the part where Scar died. Before I could scare him away, he took a bone from the spot.  
  
Dexter: How did that human look like, Nala?  
  
Nala: Well..He was about as old and as tall like your sister DeeDee, but he had really big head and was wearing a strange object on his nose, like the one your wearing.  
  
Dexter: That can't be good.  
  
Nala: Why is that, Dexter?  
  
Dexter: Because that human is my arch-nemesis Mandark. He is also my biggest rival and he doesn't have good intentions. Then DeeDee joined Dexter and Nala.  
  
DeeDee: What's wrong, Dexter?  
  
Dexter: Nala just told me that Mandark has been here a little while ago. He took one of the bones from the spot where Scar died.  
  
Then Timon and Pumbaa arrived on the scene.  
  
Timon: There's something fishy about it.  
  
Pumbaa: Oh excuse me.  
  
Timon: Not you, Pumbaa. There's something fishy about that Mandark guy.  
  
Dexter: You are right about that, Timon. Mandark always tries to get rid of me.  
  
Rafiki: I have a bad feeling about this Mandark guy. I'm sensing there will be great danger. It will not only destroy the pride lands, but also the entire world.  
  
Timon: The entire world?! But I'm too young to die.  
  
Garfield: We have to find out what Mandark is going to do. With his scientific knowledge, who knows what he might be up to?  
  
Dexter: I think I know what Mandark's next scheme is.  
  
Pumbaa: Did I miss anything here? What is that guy going to do?  
  
Dexter: He's going to clone back Scar.  
  
Timon: What is a clone?  
  
Simba: What do you mean he's going to clone Scar back?  
  
Dexter: You see, Simba. All living things have cells. And the core of a cell contains DNA, which is like a genetic blueprint. It contains the information of the organism.  
  
Timon: Information? What kind of information?  
  
Dexter: Information like what color it's hair is, his eye color, how many limbs it has, if it is a herbivore or a carnivore. Even it's lifestyle is recorded in the genes. And back to your earlier question, Timon. A clone is a genetic copy of an individual. By duplicating it's DNA, you can create an exact copy of the individual. In the bone Mandark took earlier, contains enough DNA to make an exact copy of Scar.  
  
Simba: Another Scar? You mean he could make an entire army of Scars?  
  
Dexter: That is a possibility, but he could alter Scar's DNA to make a super lion. Everything is possible. Rafiki: Mandark maybe able to create a body, but that doesn't mean he's going to be evil.  
  
Dexter: Rafiki is right about that. Unless Mandark can get a complete brain to copy Scar's thoughts and download them into the clone, the cloned Scar maybe worthless.  
  
But then Zazu rushed in. The poor hornbill was exhausted and has got a heavily wounded leg.  
  
Simba: What happened to you, Zazu.  
  
Zazu: Sire. I've been attacked by a Hyena and it took away a skull.  
  
Simba: A skull? What kind of skull?  
  
Zazu: I think it was a lion's skull. He took it from the spot where Scar died. But he spotted me and bit me in the leg. He must be miles away from here by now.  
  
And then Zazu fainted.  
  
Simba: Zazu! My friend is hurt!  
  
DeeDee: I will help him. I'm doing a volunteers job at the local veterinarian. I know how to treat an injured bird. Don't worry, Simba. Zazu will be as good as new.  
  
Nala: Thank you, DeeDee.  
  
An injured Zazu? A skull-stealing hyena? What is going on here? And will Scar be back in action? You see it next time in Super Feline Simba.  
  
P.S.: There are supposed to be characters from Dragonball Z in it, but they will come later in the story. 


	3. Chapter 3: Scar is Reborn

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 3: Scar is reborn!  
  
In the previous episode of Super Feline Simba, We left Dexter & Co. at Pride Rock along with Simba and his friends from The Lion King and were thinking about Mandark's next scheme, when an injured Zazu came in and told the gang that a hyena bit his leg and stole Scar's skull.  
  
We are now looking at the hyena that bit Zazu's leg and stole the skull from Pride Rock. We recognize the hyena as Shenzi, the leader of Banzai and Ed. She's running to the Elephant Graveyard and run into a gigantic 300 foot tall abandoned termite-hill. This termite-hill was the secret hide-out of Mandark, who was busy extracting the DNA from the bone he stole earlier that day. Only a few moments later, Shenzi came running into the lab with the skull in her mouth and put it on the table.  
  
Shenzi: I'm back, boss! I've retrieved the skull you asked for.  
  
Mandark: Excellent, Shenzi.  
  
Banzai: Where do you need the skull for, Mandark?  
  
Mandark: It's all part of my scheme for the return of Scar.  
  
Banzai: Bring back Scar? But I thought we killed him that day at the battle for Pride Rock, because he called us hyena's the enemy, while we thought we were his friends?  
  
Mandark: I think he did that to gain Simba's trust, so he could make a strategy for winning the battle.  
  
Shenzi: Hey Mandark! Where do you need the skull for?  
  
Mandark: I need that skull, in case Scar's brain is still in it.  
  
Banzai: Where do you need a brain for, Mandark?  
  
Ed: Hi Hi Hi Hi!  
  
Mandark: I need that brain to copy its memories and download it into the brain of Scar's clone.  
  
Ed: A clone? What's that?  
  
Mandark: Just see it as an exact copy of Scar. But I need Scar's memories, or else we will get a clone that only looks like Scar, but doesn't behave like the original.  
  
Shenzi: I see. So when can we expect that the clone is finished?  
  
Mandark: As soon as I've checked the skull for a brain, copied its memories and downloaded them into the clone and altered Scar's DNA, the clone is ready for use against Simba and his pride. That will take a couple of hours. Until then, I've got one more job for Ed.  
  
Ed: Huh?  
  
Mandark: I need a few hairs from a certain cat.  
  
Shenzi: Hair's from a cat?  
  
Banzai: Why are those hairs important, Mandark?  
  
Mandark: Have you guys ever heard of the legend of the Super Feline?  
  
Banzai: What has that to do with the return of Scar?  
  
Then Mandark told the Hyena's the legend of the Super Feline and about Garfield who saved the world, because he was able to change into a Super Feline in the fight against the evil android Cell. He also told the hyenas about the incredible power and transformation the feline will get if it becomes a Super Feline and because Scar is a lion, he might be stronger then when a domesticated cat becomes a Super Feline.  
  
Shenzi: Wow! Now that's a powerful creature.  
  
Banzai: And I thought lions were strong, but compared to a Super Feline, lions are as harmless as a new-born wildebeest.  
  
Mandark: Exactly. And that is why I need Garfield's DNA for the extraction of the Super Feline Gene. Do you think you can get Garfield's hairs, Ed?  
  
Ed: Sure.  
  
Then Ed ran of to Pride Rock to search for Garfield.  
  
Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Zazu recovered from his injured leg and needed some bandages and needs to rest for a while.  
  
DeeDee: Here you are, Simba. Zazu is as good as new. But he needs to rest for at least a few days.  
  
Simba: Thank you very much, DeeDee.  
  
Zazu: A million thanks from my self, DeeDee.  
  
DeeDee: It was my pleasure, Zazu. I know how important you are for the pride. And I love to help animals in distress.  
  
Dexter: Now Zazu is better, let's check out the pride lands, shall we?  
  
DeeDee: Okay, lill Bro. Who likes to join us?  
  
Garfield: Odie and I like to join your little exploration.  
  
Timon: Pumbaa and I will join your team as well.  
  
Simba: I will come along too. You never know what dangers you will encounter on the Savannah.  
  
DeeDee: Good. The more, the merrier.  
  
So the group is on its way to explore the pride lands. Everything was going according to plan, until Ed the hyena appeared and grabbed Garfield by his tail and Ed manages to get a few hairs, before Simba had the to beat up Ed.  
  
A few moments later, Ed arrived at Mandark's hide out. Ed gave Garfield's hairs to Mandark. Then Mandark searched for the Super Feline Gene and after half an hour he found the gene. So he extracted the gene, duplicated it and ads it to Scar's genetic structure. Fortunately for Mandark, the brain of Scar was still intact and copies its memories and puts it in the brain of Scar's completed clone. After the final touches, Mandark revives the clone and Scar is reborn.  
  
Scar: Where am I? What happened?  
  
Mandark: Don't be afraid. It's all right. I've got a few questions for you.  
  
Scar: Make it quick, please.  
  
Mandark: Okay. What is your name?  
  
Scar: My name.is Scar.  
  
Mandark: Good. And can you remember the battle of Pride Rock?  
  
Scar: As it was yesterday. I thought I got the upper hand on Simba, but the Jerk kicked me over the cliff. I survived the fall, but after that I was being ripped to pieces by the Hyenas. But why am I still alive?  
  
Mandark: Because you did die. You don't have your original body. You are actually a copy of the original Scar. You are a clone. But I managed to copy your mind into your new body.  
  
Then the hyenas showed up to take a good look at the new Scar. But Scar speeded to the hyenas and smashed them to ground.  
  
Scar: I'm not going to forgive you hyenas done to me that terrible day. Therefore it's time to die!! Mandark: Scar! Stop!  
  
Scar: What?!  
  
Mandark: I've told the hyena's why you called them the enemy. They understood it, and feel sorry for what they had done to you. Give them a chance, Scar.  
  
Shenzi: Yes, Scar. Please?  
  
Scar: Well.all right. But if they are going to do something like that ever again, I won't be responsible for my actions.  
  
Mandark: Thanks Scar. Besides, you've got more important work to do. Like taking revenge on Simba and the rest of his pride and take your place as the rightful king of Pride Rock.  
  
Scar: Thanks for reminding me. But it feels I'm a lot stronger than ever before. Maybe I must release some of this power.  
  
And after a quick power up, Scar began to glow and transformed into an evil Super Feline. His Super Feline form looks like a creature that looks like a crossbreed between a Saiyan, a lion and a saber-toothed cat.  
  
Super Feline Scar: This is excellent. Feel the power. This way I will not only be king op the Pride lands, but I will also be the Emperor of the entire universe! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
This doesn't sound good! Scar is back and now he can transform into a Super Feline. Will our friends at Pride Rock be save? See it in the next episode of Super Feline Simba! 


	4. Chapter 4: Scar Attacks

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 4: Scar Attacks! Here comes the Z-cavalry!!  
  
In the previous episode of Super Feline Simba, We've seen the rebirth of Scar, one of the world's most dangerous foes. But this time, Scar got stronger and is able to transform into a Super Feline. It looks like we need a miracle to beat Scar.  
  
Scar, while looking at his new form: This is great. Congratulations on your work, Mandark.  
  
Mandark: Thanks Scar.  
  
Scar: I think I should run in the joint like this and destroy Simba.  
  
Mandark: I've got a better plan. Go as your normal form and surprise them with your transformation and then destroy Simba.  
  
Scar: That sounds good. And if you excuse me, I've got to get my kingdom back.  
  
After changing back to his normal form, Scar ran as hard as he could to Pride Rock. Only a few moments later, Simba and his new friends came back to Pride Rock.  
  
Dexter: That was a fascinating trip. Thanks for the tour, Simba.  
  
Simba: Glad I could help you.  
  
DeeDee: Yeah. What better way is there to get a good tour of the African Savannah than with an African Lion?  
  
Garfield: Let's eat something, shall we? I brought some Hot-Dogs. I can roast them over a nice hot fire.  
  
Simba: A Hot-Dog? What's a Hot Dog? You don't eat dogs?  
  
DeeDee: No Simba. It's just a sausage on a roll.  
  
Simba: Oh Okay. I'll try one.  
  
And after roasting some weenies, our friends are enjoying a couple of Hot- Dogs, until a familiar character walked in. It's none other than the evil lion Scar.  
  
Scar: Oh..am I disturbing dinner? Enjoy it, because it is going to be your last.  
  
Simba: Who are you?! Show yourself.  
  
Scar: Why don't we say hi to your little old uncle Scar?  
  
Simba: Scar! How is that possible? I saw you being ripped to pieces by the hyenas!  
  
Scar: I can remember something like that happened to me, but thanks to a special boy, I'm back in action. Someone called..Mandark.  
  
Dexter: Mandark!? I knew it!  
  
Scar: Yeah. Let's see if you still can take a fight against me, shall we?  
  
Simba: Prepare to be annihilated, Scar!  
  
And then the big fight starts between the two mighty lions. It's a struggle for survival, but Simba manages to hit Scar into a corner.  
  
Scar: Not bad, Simba. But you missed an important detail.  
  
Garfield: What is he talking about? He knows he can never beat Simba.  
  
Scar: Oh really? Think again!  
  
After that Scar transformed into a Super Feline.  
  
Simba: What the he..?!  
  
Scar: What do you think, Simba? Not bad for your old uncle Scar?  
  
Garfield: But how could he transform into a Super Feline?  
  
Then Garfield remembered when Ed took some hairs from Garfield's tail.  
  
Garfield: But of course! Those hairs contained the Super Feline genes! And those genes have been implanted in Scar's DNA.  
  
Simba: A Super Feline? You don't scare me, Scar?  
  
And without any hesitation, Simba jumped towards Scar, but Scar gave a swipe with his powerful hand and hits Simba against the wall.  
  
Simba: What happened? And why do I have a head ache from here to Tokyo?  
  
Scar: You are no match for me, Simba! Prepare to Die, son of Mufasa!  
  
But before Scar could give the fatal blow to Simba, Garfield jumped in front of Simba and took the blow. Garfield just manages to stand up.  
  
Scar: Fool! Do you really think you can withstand my power?  
  
Garfield: So you don't know it? I'm a Super Feline too.  
  
Scar: What!?  
  
Then Garfield transformed into a Super Feline.  
  
Scar: So you can transform as well? Let's see how powerful you really are!  
  
Garfield: My pleasure, geezer!  
  
Scar: No one calls me a geezer! Demon Lion blast!  
  
Garfield: Here is a trick I've learned from an old friend! Ka.me.ha.me.Haaaa!  
  
It's a struggle for survival. Garfield was strong, but Scar had a couple of dirty tricks up his sleeve. No matter what Garfield tried, Scar manages to beat the heroic Feline.  
  
Garfield: How is that possible? I thought this would be a piece of cake. I need to contact the Z-fighters!  
  
And thanks to Rafiki's help, Garfield manages to send his message telepathically to Goku.  
  
Garfield (via Rafiki): Goku! I need your help! Scar, Simba's evil uncle has returned.  
  
Goku: Scar?! Are you sure? I thought he was killed by the hyenas.  
  
Garfield: That's true. But Mandark managed to clone him back and thanks to my super genes, Scar is able to change into a Super Feline. And even in my transformed state I'm not able to beat him! I need your help right away! And take as many warriors along as you can. We are at Pride Rock in the middle of the Serengeti!  
  
Goku: I'll be on my way.  
  
On that moment, Vegeta appeared.  
  
Vegeta: What's going on, Kakarot?  
  
Goku: We need to go to the Serengeti in Africa. A new powerful villain appeared.  
  
Vegeta: Who is it this time?  
  
Goku: It's Scar. Simba's evil uncle.  
  
Vegeta: We have to fight an old lion? That isn't much of a challenge.  
  
Goku: But Vegeta. Scar is now able to transform into a Super Feline. Even Garfield couldn't beat him. And that was in Garfield's transformed state.  
  
Vegeta: What!? Stronger than Garfield?! And I thought Garfield was strong. Isn't there anyone else with them who can stand against Scar?  
  
Goku: I'm afraid not.  
  
Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Odie tried in his Super Canine form to beat Super Feline Scar, but even he couldn't cope with the demon Lion's powerlevel.  
  
Super Canine Odie: I don't understand! Why can't I beat Scar?  
  
Super Feline Scar: So you thought you could beat me, little Puppy? Well, think again!  
  
Garfield saw what happened and told Goku that even Odie couldn't beat Scar. This really shocked Goku.  
  
Goku: We need everyone we can use for the fight against Scar. This can get really ugly. We may need to fuse.  
  
Only a couple of moments later, all the Z-fighters were together and Goku told what was going on in Africa. With all the Z-fighters clinging to Goku, Goku uses his Instant translocation to move from Japan to the African Savannah.  
  
Once arrived at Pride Rock, they sensed and saw Scar fighting against Garfield (both in their transformed state). Garfield didn't have a chance against the great strength of the evil Super Feline.  
  
Goku: Hey Scar! Why don't take on someone your own size?  
  
Scar: Like I waste my time fighting against a Saiyan Monkey.  
  
This remark made Goku so upset, that he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.  
  
SSJ 3 Goku: Do you still refuse to fight me, Scar?  
  
This is going to be a Frisky business. The Mighty Saiyan Goku v.s. the Demon Lion Scar. Is Goku able to beat Scar, or is the universe going to be under the mercy of Scar? See it in the next episode of Super Feline Simba! 


	5. Chapter 5: Super Feline Simba is born!

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 5: Super Feline Simba is born!!  
  
In the previous episode of Super Feline Simba, we saw Scar at Pride Rock fighting Simba and Garfield. But they weren't able to beat the evil Super Feline. So Garfield asked the Z-Fighters for their help. Without any hesitation, Goku and his friends appeared to take a shot in beating Scar. Goku was the first who wanted to fight Scar. After a nasty remark from Scar, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and was about to attack Scar.  
  
SSJ 3 Goku: Scar! You are going down!  
  
Scar: Try your best, monkey!  
  
This is really a clash of the titans! SSJ 3 Goku V.S. Super Feline Scar. It looks like that Goku had the upper-hand, but Scar uses some dirty tricks and manages to beat Goku.  
  
Goku: Aaaaaaaaah!  
  
Scar: Is that the best you can, Saiyan? It's disappointing!  
  
Vegeta: No! Kakarot! Now you are going to face me, you overgrown pussy cat!  
  
Scar: Impress me, Saiyan!  
  
Vegeta: My pleasure!  
  
And after a quick power-up, Vegeta changed into a Super Saiyan 2 and gave Scar a huge blow against his jaw. But Scar manages to gain conscious and with one Ki-attack, the evil lion blew Vegeta against the ground. All the Z- fighters tried to take down Scar: Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chao-zu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Android 18, Videl, Buu and even Hercule (Mr. Satan) tried to stop Scar but all failed.  
  
Scar: Is this the best you got!? It's not what I've expected from the so called Z-Fighters.  
  
Meanwhile near Pride Rock, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki were hiding from Scar.  
  
Timon: What do we have to do now?! Even Goku couldn't beat that overgrown cat.  
  
Pumbaa: He must have a weak spot. Every villain has one, no matter how strong they are.  
  
Rafiki: We must hide now. He's able to kill us all with a single shot.  
  
Zazu: What are we waiting for? Get out of here!  
  
But before the foursome could escape, they were noticed by Scar and with in 1 second, Scar stood in front of the poor friends.  
  
Zazu: What do we have to do now? We can't escape.  
  
Scar: I've been waiting years to do this! And now Mufasa isn't around to save your hide!  
  
And with one bite, Scar devoured the poor hornbill.  
  
Scar: Mmmmh! Tastes like Chicken  
  
Goten: Oh no! Scar just devoured Zazu!  
  
DeeDee: Oh no! Not Zazu! Now you are asking for it Scar!  
  
With this anger, DeeDee became a Super Saiyan herself.  
  
Vegeta: What! DeeDee is a Super Saiyan!?  
  
Goku: I'm as surprised as you are, Vegeta!  
  
Rafiki: I'm going to give you a head ache as big as the Kilimanjaro!  
  
Rafiki tried to hit Scar with his stick, but before the baboon could do any harm to the demon lion, Scar grabbed Rafiki by his throat and with a single explosion; Scar ended the life of the wise monkey.  
  
Dexter: Rafiki! No! You monster!  
  
Even the boy genius Dexter became so mad; he too turned into a Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta: What! Dexter a Super Saiyan as well? How is this possible!?  
  
Then Dexter and DeeDee attacked Scar. First it looks like the siblings were able to bring down the evil Super Feline, but Scar blew them away from the scene.  
  
DeeDee: I'm sorry, Dexter.  
  
Dexter: its okay, DeeDee.  
  
Scar: Now it's your turn, Timon and Pumbaa!  
  
Timon: Don't get any closer, Scar! I've got a loaded warthog, and I'm not afraid to use him!  
  
Scar: Do I have to be scared, little fur-bal.  
  
So Timon gave Pumbaa the commando to f (..) rt. everyone had to shut their nose from the Stench. Only Scar wasn't bothered by the wind. He was about to destroy the comical duo.  
  
Scar: Any last words?  
  
Timon and Pumbaa: Eeeeh.Hakuna Matata?  
  
And with a single Ki-blast, Scar helped Timon and Pumbaa into the next dimension.  
  
Simba: Timon! Pumbaa! No! Now you have gone too far, Scar! I'm going to kill you, even if it is the last thing I ever do!  
  
Scar: You and what army?  
  
Simba: On my own!  
  
Then Simba began to glow and eventually he too transformed into a Super Feline. Now Simba looks like Super Feline Garfield, but instead of stripes, Simba had a beautiful red mane and was even more muscular than Garfield.  
  
Scar: This is impossible! You are not supposed to be able to transform!  
  
Simba: Get used to it, Scar, because this is going to be your last fight!  
  
This is exciting! Simba a Super Feline? Will he be able to destroy his uncle, or will the Pride Lands be a thing of the past? See it in the next episode of Super Feline Simba! 


	6. Chapter 6: Time to fuse! Scar's Demise

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 6: Time to Fuse! Scar's demise!  
  
In the last episode of Super Feline Simba, the Z-fighters tried to destroy Scar, but the demon lion managed to beat all of them. Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu saw what happened and wanted to escape. Unfortunately Scar found out their plan and stopped them. After devouring Zazu, DeeDee became so furious that she turned into a Super Saiyan. Then Rafiki tried to get a shot in beating Scar, but Scar destroyed the wise baboon before he could do any harm. This made Dexter so furious; he too changed into a Super Saiyan. Then Dexter and DeeDee tried to beat Scar, but Scar was too fast and blew the Super Saiyan siblings away, but they survived the attack. Then Timon and Pumbaa tried to let Scar faint by one of Pumbaa's winds, but Scar wasn't bothered by the stench and destroyed the duo. This made Simba so furious that he changes into a Super Feline is now about to attack Scar.  
  
Simba: This is your last change, Scar! Get out of here, or feel my wrath.  
  
Scar: Fat chance! Show me what you got, Simba!  
  
Simba: You asked for it, Scar! Lion Fist!  
  
Scar: Demon Lion Gun!  
  
Scar tried to beat Simba with a series of ki-attacks, but Simba wasn't bothered by Scar's attack and with his Lion Fist, Simba manages to break one of Scar's Sabre teeth and causing Scar to flinch.  
  
Scar: What have you done! You broke one of my sabre-teeth! I'll get you for that!  
  
Simba: Do what!?  
  
Scar: Come here!  
  
Simba: What are you going to do? Bleed on me?  
  
Scar: You asked for it!  
  
Scar became so furious, that he punched Simba into Pride Rock, causing it to collapse. Fortunately Simba's pride was able to escape certain death. Only Simba was badly wounded.  
  
Goku: Simba! Hold on! I'm coming.  
  
Goku manages to free Simba from the hole in the collapsed Pride Rock. But Scar discovered Goku's actions and tried to stop him, but Vegeta used his Gallick Gun to distract Scar.  
  
Vegeta: Kakarot! Get out of here with Simba! I'll keep Scar busy!  
  
Scar: Why you meddling Saiyan!  
  
Goku: Thanks, Vegeta!  
  
After rescuing Simba, Goku gave Simba a Senzu bean and after that, Simba was fully recovered and just in time, because Vegeta wasn't able to keep Scar busy any longer and was easily beaten by Scar.  
  
Simba: Thanks for the help, Goku. But how must we beat Scar? I'm a Super Feline, but I still can't beat Scar. I'm out of ideas.  
  
Goku: There might be a way, but I don't know if we have enough time.  
  
Simba: What is it? I want to try anything.  
  
Goku: Fusion.  
  
Simba: Fusion? What is that?  
  
Goku: It is a trick we've used a couple of times in sticky situations. With a special dance, two fighters can combine their powers by becoming one super powerful warrior. But you have to do it with another one of your own species and powerlevel, for example: I need to fuse with Vegeta and you need to fuse with Garfield, since he can transform into a Super Feline.  
  
Simba: Sounds great. Maybe if we all fuse with a partner, we might have a chance against Scar. We need as many fused fighters as possible.  
  
Goku: Right! I'll go check Vegeta and tell the plan.  
  
Then Goku used his instant translocation to check on Vegeta. Goku gave Vegeta a Senzu bean and after Vegeta's recovery, Goku told the plan to Vegeta. First Vegeta was a bit reluctant, but when he saw that there wasn't any other option, he agreed with the plan.  
  
Goku: I'll tell Trunks and Goten to fuse as well.  
  
When reaching the two young half-Saiyans, Goku told the plan to Goten and Trunks. Dexter and DeeDee also wanted to try to perform fusion and Goku was glad that they could help.  
  
Goku and Vegeta: Fu...sion..Ha!  
  
Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta and after a quick power-up, Gogeta reached Super Saiyan 3.  
  
Goten and Trunks: Fu...sion...Ha!  
  
Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and after a quick power-up, Gotenks reached Super Saiyan 3. Then Dexter and DeeDee tried the fusion dance.  
  
Dexter and DeeDee: Fu...sion..Ha!  
  
Dexter and DeeDee fused into a being called Deexter (Diekster) and to everyone's surprise, this was their first fusion and they got it right. Deexter was about as tall as DeeDee, but much more muscular. It had DeeDee's blue eyes but Dexter's face. Deexter's hairstyle had in the middle red, spikey hair and two blond pony-tails as you see it in DeeDee's hair. They had the same clothes as that of Gotenks, but it had a pink collar and the jacket was purple and a red belt and black shoes. After a quick power- up, Deexter also managed to reach the Super Saiyan 3 level. Then Simba and Garfield decided to perform the Fusion dance.  
  
Simba and Garfield (both in Super Feline form): Fu.sion...Ha!  
  
Simba and Garfield fused into a creature called Garimba. Garimba's manes were bright red with black stripes. The rest of his body was covered with an orange-like gold coloured fur.  
  
Garimba: This is great!  
  
Gogeta: There is one thing you must know, Garimba. The fusion only lasts for about thirty minutes, so we need to act fast and take Scar down with everything we got.  
  
Garimba: Understood.  
  
Gotenks: Then get this show on the road!  
  
Deexter: Yeah!  
  
Scar: What the He.!!! They've fused into more powerful beings. This is not good!  
  
Garimba: Now it's our turn!  
  
Then Garimba rushed to Scar and before Scar could hit Garimba to non- existence, Garimba stood behind Scar, puts Scar's head in a head lock and Garimba rubbed with his knuckles on Scar's head.  
  
Garimba: Lion-Noogy!  
  
Scar: Aaah! Stop it! Let me go!  
  
Then Garimba threw Scar into the air and used a technique called Savannah Donuts of despair, which causes Scar to be tight so he wasn't able to move an inch.  
  
Scar: Let me go!  
  
Garimba: I'll let you go, all right! Straight for the next dimension!  
  
Scar: What!  
  
Garimba: Okay guys! Use your special technique!  
  
Gogeta: This is for destroying Pride Rock! Big Bang Ka.me.ha.me.Ha!  
  
Gotenks, before spitting out dozens of ghost-like versions of himself: And this is for hurting the Z-fighters! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!  
  
Deexter: And this is for killing Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu! Horse Bomb!  
  
In this attack, Deexter created a horse made of his Ki-energy and let it gallop to Scar.  
  
Garimba: And this one is for killing Mufasa all those years ago! Serengeti Lion Missile!  
  
And in this attack, Garimba created a missile made of his Ki-energy.  
  
Scar: Noooooo!!!!!  
  
All the attacks made direct contact with Scar and destroyed him within an instant. And all he could say before he died was: Just you wait, Simba! You haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words! I'll be ba....ck!  
  
Then there wasn't anything left of scar. And just in time, because the fusions wore off and Gogeta, Gotenks, Deexter and Garimba changed back into Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield and Simba. Then Garfield and Simba turned back into their normal forms.  
  
Simba: We did it! We've destroyed Scar for once and for all.  
  
Dexter: Don't cheer up too soon. If Mandark finds out that Scar is killed, he will create a stronger Scar. We've got to destroy all of Scar's remains.  
  
Meanwhile near the battle field, Mandark followed the whole fight and saw the destruction of his latest creation.  
  
Mandark: Laugh all you want, because I'll be back with a new Scar and he will destroy all of you. Ha ha..Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Goku: We must not let that happen! We've got to find his hide out.  
  
At last, Scar is gone, but his remains are still in Mandark's secret hide out. Will Mandark be able to create a new Scar, before our friends are able to stop Mandark? Find out in the next episode of Super Feline Simba. 


	7. Chapter 7: Peace is restored

Super Feline Simba  
  
A Lion King/Dragonball Z/Garfield/Dexter's Laboratory Crossover.  
  
Except for the Super Feline concept, I don't own the characters and elements from The Lion King, Dragonball Z, Garfield or Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chapter 7: Peace is restored!  
  
In the last episode of Super Feline Simba, Simba tried to beat Scar on his own in his Super Feline form. He was able to break one of Scar's Saber teeth, but Scar got the upper hand and hits Simba in Pride Rock, which causes it to collapse. Goku was able to restore Simba's health, thanks to Vegeta who distracted Scar for a while. Then Goku told Simba about the Fusion dance and then Goku and Vegeta fused into SSJ 3 Gogeta, Goten and Trunks into SSJ 3 Gotenks, Dexter and DeeDee into SSJ 3 Deexter and Garfield and Simba into Super Feline Garimba. With their combined powers, they managed to destroy Scar for once and for all. But Mandark found out about Scar's demise and was on his way to his secret hide out in the Elephant Graveyard.  
  
Mandark was running to his hide-out, but Vegeta was able to stop him.  
  
Vegeta: Where do you think your going, twerp!  
  
Mandark: Like I'm going to tell you, you dirty Saiyan.  
  
Goku: I wouldn't say that if I were you, Mandark, Because Vegeta stepped from the wrong side of his bed.  
  
Dexter: Where is it, Mandark!?  
  
Mandark: Why should I, you stupid little gnome!?  
  
Dexter: That does it!  
  
Then Dexter gave Mandark a couple of black eyes.  
  
Vegeta: Where is it!?  
  
Mandark: It's in an abandoned termite hill in the middle of the Elephant Graveyard! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Goku: I'm off to his hide-out. Will you keep an eye on Mandark, Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: You got it, Kakarot.  
  
Then Goku went off to Mandark's hide out by using his instant translocation. Once arrived at Mandark's hide out, Goku sees Shenzi, Banzai and Ed guarding the entrance.  
  
Goku: Hey guys! Get out of the way. This Termite hill goes down!  
  
Shenzi: What do you think you're doing! Aren't you supposed to fight Scar?  
  
Goku: Then I got some bad news for you, because we just destroyed him.  
  
Banzai: What! That's impossible. No one could kill him.  
  
Goku: You bet! Here goes the Neighborhood! Ka.me.ha.me.Ha!  
  
With a single Kamehameha-blast, Goku manages to destroy Mandark's hide out, along with all the needed equipment and remains of Scar. Then Goku went back to the Pride lands.  
  
Goku: That's that! You won't be able to bring back scar ever again.  
  
Mandark: Aaaaah!  
  
Goku: I'll take him now, Vegeta. This little hot head needs to cool off.  
  
Then Goku took Mandark and brought him away with Instant translocation. And only a few seconds later Goku returned.  
  
Dexter: Where did you bring him to, Goku?  
  
Goku: He needed to cool off, so I brought him to the South Pole.  
  
Meanwhile on the South Pole:  
  
Mandark: I swear, Goku! I'll be back! And then I won't get beaten that easily!  
  
Once back in Africa.  
  
Simba: I'm glad Scar is gone, but we lost some of our friends and Pride Rock is destroyed. What do we have to do, Goku?  
  
Goku: I've got it! The Dragonballs!  
  
Simba: Dragonballs? What are Dragonballs?  
  
Then Goku told Simba about the possibilities and about the dragon that grants two wishes if you manage to collect all seven Dragonballs.  
  
Simba: You mean we could wish everything back to normal?  
  
Goku: That's right.  
  
Garfield: I'm familiar with the Dragonballs. Thanks to them, I've got Jon and Odie back, when they were destroyed by Cell.  
  
Simba: I think we can take a shot.  
  
Then they began searching for the Dragonballs. It took a few days until they found all seven Dragonballs. Then Goku spoke the magic words:  
  
Oh Shenron, rise and grant our wishes!  
  
Then the sky turned black and Shenron appeared in front of them.  
  
Shenron: You've waked me from my eternal slumber. Speak now so I may grant your wish.  
  
Simba: Am I dreaming or is this for real?  
  
Goku: No, you are not dreaming. Okay Shenron! I want you to restore the lifes of the ones who have been destroyed by Super Feline Scar. Do think you can handle it?  
  
Shenron: I shall try.  
  
And it took Shenron just a couple of minutes to bring Zazu, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa back to life.  
  
Shenron: Your first wish has been granted. What is your second and final wish?  
  
Goku: Oh Shenron! I need you to restore Pride Rock to its former glory.  
  
Shenron: Here it goes.  
  
And a few seconds later, Pride Rock was restored to normal.  
  
Shenron: Your wishes have been granted. I must go now. Aaaarch!  
  
Then Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs were spreaded all around the world.  
  
Timon: What happened? I've got a headache the size of the Sahara desert.  
  
Pumbaa: What's going on? The first moment I was blasted to smithereens and next moment I'm back to life.  
  
Rafiki: Who cares? We are back.  
  
Zazu: This feels a lot better.  
  
Simba: Timon! Pumbaa! Rafiki! Zazu! I'm so glad you're back.  
  
Zazu: You know I would never let you down, sire.  
  
Goku: We need to go now, Simba.  
  
Dexter: We have to go now as well, guys. It was a real pleasure to meet you, Simba.  
  
Simba: You guys are always welcome in the Pride lands. It was an honor to meet you, Garfield.  
  
Garfield: Thank you, Simba. I won't forget you.  
  
DeeDee: We had a great time. I hope to see you again.  
  
Simba: Well. This means goodbye.  
  
Then Dexter, DeeDee, Garfield and Odie went back to their campsite.  
  
Jon: Where have you been? We are all worried sick.  
  
Garfield: If I told you what happened, you will never believe us.  
  
And this is the end of a purrrrfect Saga of Super Feline Simba.  
  
The End 


End file.
